


Finally Reunited

by Nuuhtella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuuhtella/pseuds/Nuuhtella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faces from the past finally get to greet an old friend. [One-shot] *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Reunited

The man looked over towards his wife with tears in his eyes and a huge smile upon his face. She drifted over to him and took his hand in hers. They gazed in to each other’s eyes as they waited for something inevitably important to happen. Memories began flooding back into his brain. Memories that seemed much clearer now he’d had the time to look back on them. He thought of his old life, before all of this. Were they better or worse now? He couldn’t figure it out. 

He stared at the scene that was unfolding around them, the mingled sadness and joy of it all. After the man admired the beautiful woman standing next to him for a while he turned and saw people gathering around, all waiting for the same thing as they were. He smiled at them in appreciation and then turned again back to his memories. He thought of everything. From the day he first entered Hogwarts to the time he first saw her, the most beautiful woman in the world. From the old him to the new him. From his friends to his enemies, the way he’d treated people. Some of it he remembered fondly, other parts with shame and distaste. But he was a better man now.

He suddenly remembered one particular day. It was a normal dull day with nothing exciting expected to happen. He’d resigned himself to a day indoors sitting around doing nothing. But something had changed. He recalled it well.  
* * *  
His best friend was in detention, another was with him whilst the other was in the library, again. He himself decided to take a stroll around the castle to elevate his boredom. He got the old snitch he’d stolen a few years back out of his pocket and played at catching it. He passed a few people but had no great interest in talking to any of them, his game was far too intense. As he jumped around the corner the boy made a spectacular catch right in front of a group of girls who were just about to turn around it. A few of them gave a small squeals which turned into giggles but he wasn’t interested in any of them. That’s when everything changed, when he saw her that day among the group of girls.

“Showing off again are we?” She asked with distaste.

“Showing off? No! When do I ever show off?” He asked with a grin.

“Don’t get me started,” she said indifferently, “Where’s your little group of friends today then?”

“Detention.”

“I’m surprised you’re not with them.”

“What can I say? I’ve changed my ways!” he exclaimed with a boyish grin.

“Well if that’s all we’ve got somewhere else to be,” she sniffed. 

As she turned to push past him he caught a whiff of her scent. That amazing floral scent he often associated with her. Her long hair flowed down her back and swished as she walked away. Suddenly he felt an urge he couldn’t resist any longer. 

“Wait!” he called after her, “wait a second come back.” 

The girl turned round, her hair swaying, and putting one hand on her hip. Her friends were waiting some way behind her, stood in fits of giggles. “What?” she asked, eyes narrowed.

“Do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?”

“What?” her eyes fluttered as she was taken aback.

“I said will you go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?” he smiled, gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

“I-I-I alright then,” she replied wide eyed. Turning a slight shade of pink the girl turned around, swishing her hair in his face, and ran to catch up with her friends.   
* * *  
He remembered how he’d felt when he’d heard her answer. The feeling of joy that rose up inside of him like nothing he’d ever experienced. He’d walked around grinning for the rest of the week.

“Why are you smiling?” his wife asked, bringing him back to reality.

“I was just remembering the first time you agreed to go out with me,” he replied. Her hair shimmered as she laughed at the memory.

“I remember. You looked so nervous!”

“I was nervous, I was asking out the most gorgeous girl in school,” he teased. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she laughed. Her attention switched from him abruptly as they heard something, “I think it’s time.”

“Yes.” 

As the group turned towards a door that had appeared there was a collective intake of breath as they watched the doorknob turn. As it opened they saw the thing they’d been avidly waiting for. The newcomer was standing there in the doorway looking around, beaming at us all. His eyes found mine almost instantly.

“Mum. Dad,” he said as he walked towards us.

“Welcome home son,” James replied. 

As the three of them embraced the rest of the group converged on them. Happy to be finally reunited with their friend, Harry Potter.


End file.
